I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for archival of data exchanged in a session with a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, data, messaging, broadcast, and so on.
These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, and Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks.
A user may have a session with a wireless network and may communicate with other users and/or other entities during the session. The user may exchange any type and any amount of data via the wireless network during the session. The user may want to have a record of the session for possible retrieval and use later. However, saving a record of the session may not be trivial for various reasons. For example, a large amount of data may be exchanged during the session, and the user may not have the storage capacity to store all of the data. Other issues related to storage of data for the session are described below.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently store data exchanged during a session for possible use later.